dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Three: Goten
Giles had decided that, since she was the Slayer, Goten should meet Buffy as soon as possible. They were on their way to her apartment now. Goten had a few questions. "So, what does a Slayer do, exactly?" Willow answered. "She kills demons, basically." Goten nodded. "OK. I've only seen one Demon, and he was pretty strong. How does she fight? I don't think a normal human would last long." Giles answered this time. "A Slayer has enhanced physical prowess. Everything is increased by a factor of ten. Strength, speed, agility, even healing. She is also trained in the martial arts." Goten lit up at the mention of martial arts. "Really? What school? If it was me, I'd want the Turtle school." Giles shrugged. "It doesn't really have a name. The style a Slayer is taught is meant to take advantage of her abilities. What is the Turtle school?" "It's the school of martial arts my dad learned. And then my mom taught it to me, 'cause her dad was also a turtle student." They were silent for a moment, then Willow asked "What was the demon?" Goten looked at her. "What?" "You said you had seen a demon. What kind?" Goten smiled. "I didn't know there were different kinds. His name was Dabura." Giles almost ran off the road. "Dabura?! The Demon King?!" Goten nodded. "Yeah." Willow spoke. "Who's Dabura?" Giles answered. "According to legend, he was a demon who absorbed th power of an incredibly powerful wizard, and was able to fight his way into heaven single handedly." Goten laughed. "That's not quite what happened. He had been taken over by a wizard named Babadi. When Babadi takes over a person, he enhances their darker aspects to make them stronger. When Dabura was killed, he went to the Home For Infinite Losers, but later King Yemma decided to send him to heaven since H.F.I.L. was too much like Dabura's home." "What's the Home For Infinite Losers?" Asked Willow. "It's where evil souls go." Willow nodded. "We just call it Hell." Goten laughed. "We call it that as well, but H.F.I.L. is it's proper name." Giles had a question. "Why did Babadi take control of Dabura?" "He was trying to resurrect Majin Buu, who had been created by Babadi's father, Bibidi." Willow started giggling. "What's so funny?" Goten asked. She looked at him. "Bibidi Babadi Buu?" Goten nodded. Still giggling, she said, "Remind me to get you a copy of Cinderella." They pulled into Buffy's apartment complex. Goten immediately sensed a very powerful ki. Must be the Slayer he thought. As he got closer, he sensed another, weaker ki. The ki was much stronger than Giles', and a little stronger than Willow's, but it wasn't as strong as the first. Giles knocked on the apartment door. "Buffy? Are you home?" A young blonde woman answered the door. "Hey Giles. Did your dragon live up to your expectations?" Giles grinned. "Actually, he did. Meet Son Goten." Goten raised a hand in greeting. Buffy nodded. "Not bad. Well, come in. Neighbors might think you're weird if you stand outside too long." Once inside, Goten realized that Buffy was the second ki he felt, not the first. He felt the stronger one still; it was actually moving towards them. He looked toward it, and a young woman, about his age, walked into the room. "Hey guys." she said, looking at Goten. She was eying him, looking him up and down. She smiled. Goten smiled back. Buffy noticed their behavior. "Dawn. Not now. This is Goten. He's the summon warrior guy I was telling you about." Dawn just kept looking at Goten. "Uh huh, that's nice Buffy." Goten couldn't keep his eyes off Dawn, and she had a similar problem. They just stared at each other. The room's other occupants were becoming uncomfortable, and cleared their throats simultaneously. Dawn and Goten snapped back to reality. "Sorry, what?" Goten asked. Buffy shook her head. "Teenagers. How did I survive those years? Anyway, where do you come from Goten?" Goten was more than happy to share his history, and he gave every detail he could recall, everything from his first taste of food to what fusion felt like. Willow hadn't been able to stay for the whole thing, having to go meet Kennedy. At the end of his tale, Buffy realized that it had gotten late. "Maybe we should call it a night. Oh! I just realized something. Where is Goten going to sleep?" Goten had been wondering that himself, but thankfully, Giles had an answer. " He can stay in one of the spare apartments. Do you want him to stay on this complex?" Buffy shook her head. "No. I've already got six Slayers around here. Why don't you take him to the place across town? That's nice, right?" Giles nodded. "Yes, actually. It should be fine. That's where Xander's staying." Buffy nodded. "OK. Well, it was nice to meet you Goten." Goten nodded, then asked. "What am I going to be doing? Giles said you hunt demons." Buffy nodded. "First I want to make sure you know about demons. Come over in a couple of days, after you settle in, and I'll start teaching you. After that, I can work you into the patrol schedule." Goten nodded and shook Buffy's hand. Giles drove him to the apartment. Once inside, Goten whistled. "Wow. You treat warriors well!" Giles smiled. "Yes, well they are putting their lives on the line. They should get some of the niceties of life." The apartment, or rather penthouse, was one of the nicest Goten had ever seen. Even Bulma's capsule houses paled in comparison. Or course, Capsule houses were rather modular. This wasn't built for functionality, it was built for comfort. The kitchen had everything. Every kind of pot, pan, knife, fork, and spoon hung from above a gas stove. The refrigerator was about as big as Majin Buu. The living room looked big enough to house a small country, and the two bathrooms were almost as big. The Bedroom had a king size bed in it, and several dressers and armoires. Goten turned to Giles. "I don't understand. Buffy's apartment isn't this nice. Isn't she your leader?" Giles nodded. "Yes, but she chose her apartment. She didn't want to have to take care of a large apartment, and wouldn't dream of paying someone to do it." Goten smiled and nodded. "Reminds me of my mother." Then something occurred to him. "Giles, why am I getting a huge apartment like this? Isn't here something smaller?" Giles shook his head. "This is the smallest place on the lot." Goten's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?!" Giles nodded. "Yes. Xander, one of our number, runs a construction company. He had this place built in case we needed to house everyone in one place, and since we are in California, it's easy enough to get people to rent them." Giles looked at his watch. "I've got to get going. I'll be back in the morning." Goten nodded, and the older man left. Goten walked over to the bed, and pulled out three capsules. He clicked the first, which contained all of his clothing. He put it all away. One of the others was empty, for anything he might need to store. The third one, however, contained a miniature gravity enhancer. Goten went into the living room, and de-capsulized it. It was only large enough for one person, so it didn't take much room. He positioned it near a window, since it was solar powered, and turned it on. Without stepping onto it, he turned the intensification knob to maximum. The readout read 1000. "Wow. 1000x gravity? Bulma really out did herself." He turned the knob down to 500x gravity, and began a workout. Vegeta was always riding me about only working at 500x. Always bragging about how he made it to 750. I miss it. I miss him calling himself "The Prince of all Saiyans." A single tear fell down Goten's cheek. He caught it quickly, and it hit his hand like a ton of bricks. Good thing I didn't let that hit the G-Machine. It might have take a lot of damage. At the end of his workout, his body cried out for sleep. He walked slowly to the bedroom and lay down. He was asleep before he hit the pillow, and dreams of his friends and family filled his mind. Main Story Category:Fan Fiction